Blood Memories
by KamiAnastasia
Summary: Noriko Hirabayashi is a Kitsune Spirit that has been serving under Orochi no Yuu Lord of the South for decades. Her memories that was once peaceful are now beginning to bleed red with new memories that haunts her. Can she find the girl that she used to be or will her spirit be broken.
1. Blood Hands

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it righfuly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sweet smell of pancakes is pouring throughout the house as I can hear my little brothers running a mock with our mother yelling at them to stop then yelling at my dad to help her out only for my father to join in with my brothers.

As I lay in bed with my face buried deep into my pillow, I cannot help but smile at my weird family.

My family is of a mix cultures, my father is an navy man from America an Melanesia descendant that was based in Japan and my mother she is a beautiful japanese korean mix.

Being a military kid especially an American Navy officer child, we moved around a lot since my childhood which as difficult but my father had this luck that surrounded him because we end up coming back home to Japan.

My mother youngest which are the twins get their complexion from her and her oldest (me) inherit my skin complexion from my father a light caramel tone.

Our hair color is a mixture between both parent but the texture is all mothers thick and curly with an natural shine to it.

The twin has her beautiful thick curly black hair but for me a mixture of black that fades to blonde a mix thanks to father blonde hair that has a natural thick deep waves but curls ever now and then.

For our eyes, Mitsue inherited mother green eyes, her middle child Eito inherit a spectrum of green and blue which gave his eyes a yellow color at times, and her oldest me inherit clear blue eyes just like my father.

I lay still enjoying the summer breeze that is coming through my window blowing threw my bob cut hair that started to curl from the hot summer heat so the breeze was a blessing from above.

The sun came shining through my open curtains kissing my already dark skin as if it cannot resist touching me which I happily accept.

Do to my mix culture I was shunned in my younger years but I grew strong over the years especially with my parents help.

It also helped take my mom had the Twins am which gave life a new meaning.

As the years grew more and my father finally settling in one place over the last five years lead me to meet my dearest friend.

Her named is Kagome Higurashi who accepted me with pure intention which lead to our long friendship that lasted into high school but that all went away that fateful night when my brothers and I were pushed off a mountain into a strange fog that transported my brothers and I to a place where our troubles truly began.

**Feudal Era (Presence)**

I slowly open my eyes because I been having the same dream for the last few years now of the morning the day that my parents where slaughter but my parents faces are starting to fade but his face is always clear as the day I first saw him.

The face of the man that slowly killed my family except for Eito and Mitsue.

We have been stuck in this world for a very long time now.

For a few centuries, about three of them and Eito and Mitsue are growing older and older as time pass.

The first century we roamed and barely survived but I learned to protect the boys and the use of some of my power then we ran into the Lord of the West and South which everything changed.

The demon lord of the South had taken us under his care, he trained us in the way of the sword, and taught us the way of the lands.

So in return, I gave my services to the Southern Lord. My adaptive skills and military skills from growing up lead me to push towards the frontline of his army becoming his first female general as well as his personal assassin.

Over the years I have taken so many innocent lives...now my hands are covered in blood.

I can see the blood drip from my hands everyday. I sometimes hold up above my head and watch the blood fall in tiny droplets.

It's been over three years since I last saw Mitsue and Eito. I wonder how big they have gotten since I last saw them. This mission was my last stop which should be ending soon so I will be heading back to the South within a few days.

I gazed up at the sky from the branch I settled myself on.

It is such a beautiful day out. The mountain were such a beautiful place to live and the forest were very lively to say the least as the smaller demons roam and played throughout the forest beds.

The tree I settled myself onto had thick branches big enough for me as my hair fell off the branch.

My hair has grown a lot longer over the years even when I cut it the stupid hair grows back within a few months so I gave up and let it grow.

It has grow just below my knees but I keep it in a high ponytail that's fish braided down to the every end which is wrapped around a metal ball.

I stared at my blood stain hands as I moved the blood in between my fingers which replayed every life that I have taken over the last three decade. My ears picked up a familiar heartbeat of one of my soldiers as he approached me.

Even with his skill to be soundless I could hear his heart beat just like everyone else.

I turn my head to the side looking him dead in his red eyes.

It was Kano my second in command. He was a fire dragon under my wing and he was loyal to me. His red hair was longer than my own even in a ponytail his hair touched the ground.

"Lady Noriko, the troops are in position." Kano bowing from below the branch I was seating on.

"Mmm signal the first flank from the northwest that are behind there backs where the village lay. I want to show them the power of my men." I looked back up at the sky as I talked to Kano with my hand in the air viewing the blood between my fingers.

"What about the villagers? Do we let them live again?" Kano raised his head once these words left his mouth knowing how I was conflicted with the order to kill everyone even the children.

"No...we kill them all...we leave no one alive." I look Kano in the eyes when I said this.

"Yes, mi'lady"

Kano faded into the shadows and a few seconds afterwards I faded into the shadows appearing on the frontline of my men. I watched as the troops from the northwest slaughter the villagers and the few soldiers that were left to guard them.

Their screams could heard throughout the mountain ranges that surrounded them bouncing off the mountain.

This village had a great sense of honor which I respected I just wish that the Lord would respect that as well but he just wants more land even if that mean invading other Lords lands. The village that we are wiping off the map is deeply rooted in the Eastern land. The village was a decent sized, it actually covered the whole mountain range even a few homes were built into it.

"Lady Noriko, do we have the men move forward now?" Kano asked me standing to my right looking at our men destroying the villagers as their frontline marched towards us unaware of the horror that was going on behind them.

Unaware of what was happen to their wives, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, mothers, and fathers. They were unaware of the pain that my men were causing to them. I stared forward as I talked to Kano.

"Yes, send in the troops from the West in now then from the Southeast and on my call we will move forward." I watch as my troops slaughter the village army into pieces. I can smell the fear of the soldiers but yet they still fought back. I really admired that from these soldiers.

The soldiers behind me are eager to kill the smell was very overwhelming. I look to the sky. The day was so beautiful until now, dark clouds were flowing over the village as rain began to fall.

"Go have fun boys..." I turned to my men to see their smiles and eyes burn red then they rushed towards the village.

**Hours Later**

The screams continue for hours just like the rain as my men ripped apart the villagers. I walk through the muddy village watching over my men, watching them kill anything that moves, and I find a few fighting among each other which they usually do with its a quick fight.

I looked up to the sky as the rain fall on my face. Mitsue love the rain, I used to seat and watch the rain fall with him, and tell him stories until he fell asleep in my arms. I hope it's raining in the Southern so Mitsue could enjoy the rain with me.

**Several Hours Later **

**Few miles away from the village**

"Inuyasha what are you going?" Kagome asked him this because he just literally stopped walking which made her crash into him and landed her on the ground.

"I smell blood" Inuyasha looked to his left before smelling the air again.

The gang got quiet, mainly because they had sense a strong presence even before they enter into the mountain range of the East and the smell of death was small but very light to pick up.

"There's lots of it and I smell burned flesh." Inuyasha started to walk towards this left.

"I'm starting to smell it as well. It's traveling with the wind." Miroku turned to the left to looking into the forest.

"Yeah, it smell fresh." Sango agree with the two as she adjusted her things on her back.

"I see smoke!" Shippo yells this as the smoke start to raise above the tall tree lines.

"Shit, we might be too late" Inuyasha dash off

The gang followed after him on Kirara for about a hour or more just to see a burned down village with body pieces scattered everywhere or most half eaten.

Kagome and Sango covered their mouths as tears ran down their faces, Shippo went to hiding his face in Kagome chest crying for the lost souls of the Kitsune clan that laid before them, Miroku falls to his knees as he slowly grabs the remains of a few villagers which cause tears to run down his face, and as for Inuyasha he stood in the middle of the village where the soldier were pierced through their stomach, some still attached, and others well whatever that was left of them were hung. Inuyasha stood there shaking from anger and rage as a tear slide down his face.

"Who could have done this!?" Inuyasha yelled with his head down.

"I don't know Inuyasha but whoever or whatever did this has no heart." Miroku as he approached Inuyasha to stand next to him.

As the girls are looking around Sango spotted a soldier that had army different from the ones on display.

"HEY GUYS! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Sango yelled as she examine the armor and dears soldier.

"This armor look familiar" Miroku approached Sango with his hand on his chin.

"It's the Southern lands army armor." Sango tracing the snake that is devouring the world.

"Why are they in the Eastern land killing off villages?" Inuyasha glared at the snake demon that lay dead before them.

The demon eyes were pure black with red vines scattered across them, his mouth is left wide open from his screaming but the inside where pure black as well with his scales falling off around the area that was exposed.

"But why is he laying dead before us? The village was clearly overpowered by the army, so why is he dead?"

"It looks as if we try to move him he would disintegrate. What demon could have done his to him?"

"An Kitsune Spirit. It's reborn every few centuries. It rival the powers of a Daiyoukai like your father Lord Inu no Taisho but the bloodline was rumored to have died off long ago but my father told me that the bloodline was still living. I never believed him until now. What you see before you is a 'Soulless Death' meaning the soul of this snake will never cross over to the afterlife or be reborn. His soul belong to the Kitsune Spirit now. Most demon would think this was poison but only Kitsune or Daiyoukai would know what this technique is." Shippo stared at the snake demon with pure delight.

The gang stared at the young Kitsune demon because he was usually rattled by death but this death seem to please him but as they stared at Shippo they hear soft cries on the far side of the village and Sango rush over to the sound with the gang trailing her only to find nothing but fog.

The fog had began to fade away an out line of bodies could be seen and Sango began to think the worst of what would show.

The fog faded to show a group of children from the village huddle together sleep in front of a large old thick Sakura tree Sango thought the children were dead but one of the children started to wake up crying for water. The gang finally catches up to Sango with a little sigh of relief that the children were spared.

"Pretty lady?" The child that was awake rubbed her eyes as her straight brown hair veiled around her with her straight bangs and bright red Kitsune ear sat on top of her head, her red kimono had Sakura petals decorating the bottom hem along the sleeves and dress with her fluffy short tail blending in with her kimono as a white obi wrapped around her.

"What lady?" Sango ask as she hand the girl a container of water.

The girl look at the item with a questionable look before Sango drank out of it to show the young girl what to do. The girl eyes lite up as she grabbed the container drinking from it. Her movement cause the other children to stir in their sleep. As the girl finished drinking to her content she starts to talk again.

"The one that hided us from the army. She said that we would be the only survivors...that o-our parents would died." The girl begun to silently whimper as tears fell from her face.

"Who was this lady that hided you here?" Sango smooth down the child hair as the kitsune became distressed.

" Sh-she s-said that gen-general s-she sa-said th-that AAAAHHHH I WA-WANT M-MY MA-MAMA! PAPA!"

Her crying woke the other children. The older children looked around as tear filled their eyes but the younger ones either clung to an older sibling or sat there in confusion. The gang hearts stop as the fog finally cleared to show hundreds of children behind the thick tree. All the children were waking up and most were crying.

"Oh my god" Kagome covered her mouth from shock.

"How in the hell could this demoness hide all their energy and scent with just fog. This army is elite but for her to hide this many children is just...I never even felt any of their presence since we got here." Inuyasha gazed over all the children in shock because he never sensed or smelled them and now all their scents are reaching his nose.

"She isn't a demoness but an God." Shippo stared at Inuyasha as his eyes held an emotion that scared Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	2. Lost Children

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it righfuly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

-**Noriko View**-

I stood in a tree right behind the group of people that was standing in front of the village children.

I tilt my head as I look over the weird group of travelers. It was a Inu Hanyou, a Monk, a Youkai Taijiya, a Miko, and a very young kitsune. Even if I wasn't born here I lived here long enough to know this is a weird group and the miko was dressed in a familiar style.

What was this uniform she was wearing.

"Uniform" I touched my lips as blood covers it. Why did I know that?

I continue to stare at the young miko holding a small Kitsune in her arms. This kitsune boy made my spirit electrify as if my instinct were trying to take over.

Over the last three years I have been in the Eastern Fox Lord territory lands and the yearning to mate and conceive pups has been a very hard challenge to complete my missions. The had told me about going in 'Heat' but me being a Spirit will trigger going into heat at different moments which is very true unfortunately but I have been too weak to fall prey to my own 'Heat'.

I changed my sight from the temping child to the girl holding him to see the face of Kikyo an old friend. I stared at her trying to think about another face that is faded but I know the girl in my mind is important.

I turned my gazed to the Youkai Taijiya so it is true that there was only one survivor. The clan was killed two months ago by a man name Naraku an ally of the South. I soften my gaze at her, I knew she had lost her family and home, and I can feel her pain as to being through it myself.

I stared at her for quite a while until she looked my way...searching for something well me but she turned back to the crying child before her.

I look passed the girl to the monk who is now walking to the children behind the tree. My eyes were focused on his hand.

"Mmm the Wind Tunnel"

I heard a great deal about the family that were cursed with this tunnel. I glared at this hand remembering the story Naraku told when he returned from battle the day he succeed his plan on the family. I watch as one of the older girls about 16 hit the monk creating a big knot on his head. This monk was a pervert (-_-).

I turned to look at the Inu Hanyou but he wasn't there anymore. I searched the area quickly but he wasn't there. My head whipped around to the village. I prepared to jump down to search for the Inu Hanyou but

I hear Kano coming but he was not alone. I quick casted my sleep spell over everyone including the newcomers before I created the fog to hide their souls and energy.

I jumped down and walked into the burned down village as I walk across the bear land I find the snake demon I had killed earlier. I tilt my head to the side to look at this dead form. I walked over to him and smiled down at the snake before melting his armor and body.

"Lady Noriko, I come bearing good news" I looked up with a bored stare at the Ox demon that came with Kano. Ox demons I hate them so much but I turned to look at Kano. He just stared back at me which made me sigh.

"What is it Giichi?" My presences with this demon has always been short which created a very strong dislike between us but I enjoy rattling her temper. Giichi glared at me for my response to him. He was the Captain of another arm force for Orochi no Yuu and hate that I'm the general.

"You filthy bitch! You will!~"

Giichi words were cut short due to Kano sword on his throat which drew blood.

"Kano...put your sword down. The captain came to tell me something so let him finish talking." I smiled to Kano being amused by his action.

"Watch what you say to the general Ox. She gave you the title you have now so show respect towards you commander or I will feed your remains to the dogs." Kano words dripped with poison as he pushed his sword closer to the demon throat.

"Kano" I said his name softly gaining his attention. Our eyes met and he finally put his sword away.

"Well now that this is settled. Giichi you came bearing news?" I stared at him

"Yes, I do." He rubbed his healed neck with a glare in Kano direction.

"Spit it out." I smiled at the Ox and he quiver with fear as I smelt the fear that took over but vanished. I pouted.

"Orochi no Yuu is pleased with your work and when you return there will be a celebration in the honor of his new land." Giichi smiled at the spirit only to find her looking at her hands. This was something she always did as if there were blood on them but-

"That is grand news Giichi. Please tell Lord Orochi no Yuu that I will be returning in three days by noon" I stared at my hands playing with the blood. I was annoyed by the words that left the Ox mouth! I closed my hand into a fist and snapped my head towards the Ox.

"Why are you still here? Go give my message to the Lord."

Giichi moved his mouth as to say something but words never left his mouth but he took off to the castle. Kano walked beside me as I looked up to a tree that's to my right.

"You can come out now Inu Hanyou."

The boy jumped down only to glare at Kano and I as he walked towards us. Kano went to grab his sword but I place my hand on top of his hand that held the hilt of the sword and shook my head now.

I stared at the boy. He had silver hair past his butt kinda but what is with men and long hair here. He had a Fire-rat robe which were very rare to get but this Inu Hanyou had one. He had golden eyes.

"You are Lord Inu no Taisho youngest son Inuyasha." I stared at the boy before I bowed.

-**Inuyasha View**-

I frozen in my tracks as this woman that is bowing before him. The dragon demon bowed as well.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha stared at them.

"You eyes gave away you bloodline." The woman said still while bowing.

"STAND UP YOU IDIOT!" I didn't mean to yell but I didn't know how to address this moment. She started to laugh at me and I blushed.

Her laughed sounded like bells. Like the bells from my childhood that I heard whenever my mom was in the garden at night talking to someone. I felt in my pocket to find the bell that was a gift from a friend of my mother.

"There's no need to yell Prince Inuyasha."

Her hands covered her smiled as she talked.

She put her hand down with a sigh before looking at me with sharp clear blue eyes. I held my breathe.

"I have a request young prince."

"Why should I listen to you! You were the one that did this to the village." I grabbed for my sword only to find the demoness hand on top of my sword hand.

"I am also the one who save the children in the field you left from."

Her eyes and presence was so calm that I felt my anger vanish and my hand dropped from my sword only to end up in the woman soft hands.

"The children that your friends and you found today. Can you please take them across the mountains to the Western lands where a fellow Kitsune village lay? This village is their ally and they will care for the children."

What was up with this women! She slaughter the village but spared the children. She created these orphans! She murdered their families! I pulled away from the demoness and released Tessaiga. She destroyed those kids lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	3. Lost Children Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it righfuly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

-**Noriko View**-

I put my hand up to stop Kano from killing Inuyasha. I pressed my hand on his chest to signal him that I will deal with the pup.

"I can understand why you feel the way you feel but I will not fight you pup."

I look at Inuyasha in his eyes. I can smell and feel what he's thinking.

He rushed forward eh he's very fast. He jumps in the air yelling 'Kaze no Kizu' I glared at the boy then push Kano into the treeline behind me.

-**Inuyasha View**-

My eyes widen. WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHY DID I KILL HER BEFORE SHE EXPLAINED! My head was beginning to get light. I stumble backwards landing on the ground but without my Tessaiga. I look at my hands them looked up as the cloud of dirt fade to show the demoness holding the sword blade in her hand. She stared at the blade in the air before placing the hilt in her small left hand. She twist and turn the sword examining the blade then she tested it. The area before took the blow of my attack but behind her the area was untouched. The demon that was with her walked to her side.

"That seems like a good sword. You should keep it."

As soon as the dragon demon suggested that I leaped up to my feet but the demoness raised her hand then flicked it down sending me to the ground hard. Vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around my ankles and wrists. I looked her about to yell but vines shot out and wrapped around my mouth.

"No, Kano I will not keep this. It was a gift from his father to the young pup."

A vein popped up on my head. I'm not a fucking pup!

"What will we do with him?"

I'm really starting to dislike this Kano guy. I looked at the demoness as she looked at the sword then me, I turn my gaze to the ground, and we stayed like this for a while until I heard her waking to towards me. When I looked up she was right in my face and I l glared which only made her laugh.

"Calm down pup. I'm not going to hurt you or take your sword as a trophy either but-"

She started to reach for the my scabbard and I try to shake her off but she got to it. I started to hear the gang approach me and she must have to because she look behind me. I don't want them to run into this demoness but as luck would have it they entered the area.

-**Noriko View**-

I stood in front of Inuyasha as his friends walked in the clearing and froze. I smiled at the young kitsune that traveled with them than I look down at Inuyasha.

"I will return your sword when you complete the mission I have given you. The village is call Ki no mura the wood village. So please keep this fox until you finished the mission and once it is completed it will come to me and I will bring you the gift your father gave you." I looked at the glared the pup gave me then I looked at his confused friends face until I lift the sword up to show them what was going on.

Kano and I turned and walked away but I heard the Youkai Taijiya rush toward us and sent her Hiraikotsu at us I turn and caught the weapon in my left hand and hurled it back at the young girl hitting her with it sending her flying. The Miko sent an arrow towards me. My eyes widen it was powerful and will do damage to me but the arrow stopped in front of my heart.

I stared down confused at the arrow above my heart and it fell to the ground and I picked it up.

Kano grabbed me and took to the air in his dragon form.

"What happen? I should be dead."

-**Kagome View**-

I woke up from being shaking. Why was I sleep in the first place?

I was just looking at a field of children before the fog started to cover the kids again making them yawn and fall to sleep and next thing that I saw was darkness.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm Shippo"

I opened my eyes to see Shippo shaking me I sat up pushing the small boy over.

"What happen?" I asked him this as I rubbed my eyes. What the hell really happen?

"I don't know but we should wake Miroku and Sango. I can't find Inuyasha any where."

(-_-) Inuyasha would be the only one to not be around but I got up and went to wake Sango and Miroku.

"What happen?" Sango yawned

"Didn't realized I was that sleep" Miroku stretched

We all looked around to see all the kids were still here but the was soon forgotten once we felt Inuyasha energy.

"KAZE NO KIZU"

We looked towards the village only to be hit by a cloud of dirt. We all started to cough including the children.

"What is that idiot doing?" Miroku yelled as he checked the kids as well as Sango and I.

"I don't know but we should go check on him. He may be in trouble." I say this with worry in my voice because I only could feel Inuyasha energy.

"I agree with Kagome. He only use that attack when he's facing a strong opponent." Sango also was worried because it seem like he was fighting an invisible enemy.

A few minutes later we calmed down all the children and quickly checked them before rushing to Inuyasha.

We entered the village then head to the entrance of it to see Inuyasha bonded on the ground and two demons talking in front of him the demoness looked up at us hiding behind her bangs then showing Inuyasha sword in her hand then she quickly exchanged words with Inuyasha and walked off.

Sango rushed towards the demoness will her Hiraikotsu heading towards the demoness but at the last second she turned and catch it then quickly hurled it back at Sango which sent her falling back several feet.

I quickly sent an arrow towards the demoness. The demoness looked at and I clearly saw her face.

I stared at the face of the demoness that I just shot my arrow at to see the face of Noriko but how is that possible! She's been dead for two years now.

I panicked, what if she wasn't dead but was the demoness in front of me but I already shot the arrow!

I watched at the arrow hurled towards her but it stopped right at her heart for a minute before it fell to the ground. The demoness picked it up and she wasn't burned by it. Then the guy next to her grabbed herald jumped in the air changing into red dragon.

"What just happen?" Miroku

I turned to look at Miroku because I was confused to then I look down at my bow before I look up at Inuyasha who was now sitting up and pulling the vines from around his mouth. I ran over to Inuyasha kneeling beside him and Miroku went to check on Sango.

"Inuyasha! What happen?"

I stared at him only to be answered with silent as he glared at the sky. I stared at him even as the other approach us.

"We have to take the children to the Western land to another Kitsune village."

I stared at him because I knew why we was doing this. The demoness must had made a deal with him.

-**Noriko View**-

I stared at the sword just remembering when I first saw it. This is the sword that saved my life.

"Mi'lady"

I looked at Kano as he turn his huge dragon head my way and I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, the pup just popped it out of place so no demand done. His rage is what gave the sword the extra kick to dislocate my arm."

I rubbed his back to give him comfort as we flew back to the men camping at the border between the East and South.

-**Inuyasha View**-

It's been two days since I last saw the demoness. The village that she sent us two would take us about five days to reach if it was only the gang but with the children with us it would take a week. A villagers from the last village gave us directions being a Kitsune herself. The village is well know in the West and has the best protection. The children know the village very well having family there so a weight was lifted off our shoulders knowing this but I'm still frustrated.

I'm not frustrated about taking the children to the village because I was never going to leave them there even if we finally picked up on Naraku trail but I was just upset about of easily that woman took my sword and how the Tessaiga reacted to her.

"Yu-yu my feet hurt" Mika looked up at me.

Mika is the little red kitsune who was the one that Sango had talked to first. She grew attached to me over the last few days.

"I think it's time for us to rest guys. The kids are getting restless."

I pick up Mika and walked towards Kagome as she tell the other kids that we're stopping.

The older kids set up camp as the younger ones played around the clearing. Mika fell asleep in my arms within seconds.

"Awww she's sleep already?" Kagome approached me moving Mika hair out her face which cause the Kitsune to cuddle into me more.

"Awww look at the happy family."

I blushed as I looked away from Miroku but I can see Kagome red face before she walked away to help make the camp fire. The kids love her and the new weird things that she shows them.

"It seem the children had taken a liken to our girls." Miroku walk up next to me looking at Kagome and Sango who is playing tag with the children.

"It gives us a future insight of what our life will be like once everything is over." I looked at Miroku as he studied Sango and I looked back at Kagome. I felt paws land on my shoulder and I looked at the golden Kitsune that the demoness left with me look at Mika then me and finally Kagome. Lately the little creature has been playing with Mika and the creature for the last few days and this is the first time is came to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it righfuly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**The Southern Land**

It's been three long days dealing with my men and their restless behavior but with luck on my side we made it back to the castle without killing any more villages.

The gates open to reveal Giichi, Susumu, Masaru, Tatsuo, and Noritaka waiting to welcome us home.

"Ah Lady Noriko. I'm glad your men and you had a safe trip back to the lands." Giichi

"Save your brown nosing for the Lord! Your fake antics will not do you well here Ox."

Kano walked passed the Ox with a intense glare with Noriko walking right behind him in a sleepy manor.

The Ox glared at the demoness but stop as her men walked behind her with a harden glared to the Ox which made him turned his gazed to the ground.

The other demons beside him stood as Noriko lift her hand as a sign that she acknowledged their presence.

Her army was smaller than the other officers but their skills were unmatched.

The men followed their general into the kingdom military grounds housing.

**-Giichi View-**

I glared after the demoness and her army as they round the corner to enter into the military grounds.

She taunt me to no end which brings her great pleasure. She knows that I'm a demoness but she chose to ignore it. The others have no idea due to my fur covering my body from head to toe but she is the only person who knows I'm a woman which piss me off more. She refers to me as a male even if I say anything about it no one would believe me. I quickly turned to the other rank officers who serve the Southern lands.

Lieutenant General Tatsuo is a Metal & Earth Dragon and the older brother of Kano. He has green hair that's brush back, it reach his mid back with silver horn sprouting from his forehead. He had paled silver eyes and stood at 7'3.

Major General Susumu is a Rabbit Demon. He has short blonde hair and green eyes with floppy brown rabbit ears. One ear was always flipped back while the other covered his left eye and he stands at 6'5.

Brigadier General Noritaka is a Tiger demon. He has orange hair in chopped layers and brown eyes. He had three red stripes on either side of his face, wrist, and ankles. His tail is always wrapped around his waist and he stands at 6'8.

Colonel Masaru is a Wolf demon. He has brown hair to his shoulder blades in a wild style and blue eyes. He has black wolf ears as well as a tail. He stands at 7'0.

There are two more ahead of me one being Kano who is Lieutenant Colonel but lastly there is me Giichi the Ox demon who is ranked lower than these lesser demons.

How is this even possible! I'm stronger then these demon but yet Lord Yuu made me a Captain.

I towered over these demons. I stood at 8'0 and my natural demon form put fear in every enemy I face. I glared at the men before me but at least I respected them not like Noriko. The harlot fucked her way to her position. I'm sure she did.

"Isn't Noriko just adorable when she's sleepy? It makes you wonder what kind of face she will make while laying under me in my bed."

I turned to Susumu with a disgusted face. He came around the same time as Noriko and has always held affection towards her which I never understood. The others were talking among each other about Noriko.

"I heard that she started her 'Heat' three years ago. She actually had to kill a few of her men because their beast took control and attacked her."

Tatsuo spoke but his gaze never left the walkway to the training grounds. The other males look at him with hazed eyes.

"How do you know this?"

I looked at Tatsuo and he looked at me with those soulless eyes then smirk. He walk off without answering me.

-**No one View**-

Noriko men marched until they reached the outer courts of the army grounds. Which she dismiss her men to do as they please.

She walked into her personal quarters by the grounds. To find the Lord there waiting for her. She stared at him but removed her zori and hung her cape. She bowed to the Snake Lord in her home.

He was unlike the other snake. He held a human form. He was handsome which made many demoness fall for him. He had long wild black hair with reddish-brown eyes. He stood at 6'7. His yoroi was jet black as his haroi was a dark green and his hakama were black. His leg were tucked under his body as he stared at the spirit.

-Lord Orochi no Yuu View-

I watched as Noriko enter her personal quarters and she looked me in my eyes.

I nod my head toward her.

"I'm very pleased with your work in the Eastern lands."

I watched as she moved her zori and cape before she spoke.

"I'm glad that I pleased you mi'lord."

She approached me and sat in front of me. I smiled at the young kitsune spirit.

"But yet the children of these villages are still alive."

She stared at me with blank eyes.

I ignored her blank stare as I took in her beauty.

She was the most beautiful demoness that I ever laid my eyes upon. Her hair was a beautiful texture and color...the top half black then the bottom half blonde which was pulled into a high ponytail that was fishtail down leaving one half black while the other half was blonde, it was beautiful and soft. I reached out and grab the end. I stared at the metal ball that she use as a weapon. It was a gift from me.

Her clear blue eyes stared at me with a intense glared.

I stared at her hourglass but pear shaped body that sat before me. Her purple obi was tight around the waist and long in the back trailing behind her, her obiage was gold as for her obijime as red with a teal obidome, her haneri was purple as well but her haori was white covering her chest but it was still loose so she could move around but it was falling down in the front as always but it was short in length but her tabu were long covering most of her upper thigh. Her haori hem was line with lotus flowers and koi fish.

I wrapped her hair around my hand as I stared into her eyes then I pulled her hair bring her body to crush into my chest.

Her hands pressed against my chest and her face as my free hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

"I decide to have you pick who would be punished for your actions Kano or your brothers?"

She tensed up.

"You can either bed Tatsuo to break Kano heart and loyalty to you or have your brothers put back into the dungeon? Last time Mitsue almost died then."

"Why?"

"He needs to be reminded that he serve me and not you Noriko."

"I choose Kano."

"Ah you're no fun but I love your loyalty to your brothers. When will be the next time you go into heat my dear?"

"Tomorrow."

I look down at the girl then moved her haori down from around her neck to see my mate mark there. I touched it creating a quiver to flow over her body. My vision began to tint red but I move the haori back and push her cause her back to hit the floor hard. I got up and walked out the door.

"I'll send your brothers to you once they finish their training."

-**No one View**-

Noriko rolled to her side but laid there for an hour. She finally got up moving towards the back of her home where her personal hot springs lay.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
